


Power Imperfect

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak discovers Roger has a thing about watching video of the Novak/Stan epics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I realized no one had taken advantage of these matches in a fic way. I... wish I could have. These are various pieces I've written in the past year on the Novak-Roger-Stan angle, in search of a story.
> 
> Also, outing myself as the requester at tenniskinkmeme for Nole/Stan, out of frustration with this. I'd be more than happy with anything resembling a fill or even continuing this.

There are things that Novak accepts about Roger.  Some make sense.

1\. Roger likes watching beautiful tennis.  This is not a fact that should truly surprise anyone who has ever watched Roger play. Every shot is beautiful, near textbook, and, of course, graceful. 

2\. Roger likes power - but not the type of power read in kilometers per hour on a speed gun.

Roger likes the fact he was in control on the court for so long.  Of course Novak likes that Roger has lost that power on the court or else he wouldn't be the current number one player in the world.

3\. Roger _truly_ likes to see someone have that control on the court he believes has had it all along. 

It's Fact #3 that may have had some effect on how he and Roger have any sort of relationship.  Roger isn't going to get involved with someone who is only in it for hero worship (or: only Fact #2) - which thankfully for Novak eliminates a very healthy portion of the tour. 

Novak can accept these facts on face value.

* * * * *

The side effect of Fact #3 doesn't start to come into play until just before the Australian Open in 2014.  Roger had just lost the Brisbane final to Hewitt.  Novak hadn't been sure what to do in this instance but didn't have time to think about it before Roger sent a text about details of his housing arrangement in Melbourne.

When Novak shows up, following the instructions to find Roger's precise location, he isn't surprised to find Roger in bed.  Novak _is_ surprised to see Roger watching Novak's match against Wawrinka from the previous year on his laptop.

Roger pats space for Novak to join him.  Novak slips off his sneakers and hoodie, then joins him.  "You like this match?"

"Very much.  Powerful stuff.  Stan became The Man."

"Uh, yeah.  I think that's when that nickname began."

Of course, Roger is a lot more certain about its origin.  "He believes he belongs.  Everyone better watch out now that he's back at the scene."

Novak doesn't mind if this is about national pride.  He _might_ mind how flush Roger gets at certain one-handed backhand lasers coming off Stan's racquet but this is not the time to bring it up.  He does know that Roger has no objection to stopping the match to let his own animalistic instincts take over on Novak.  This, he approves even if he'd rather not think about why.

* * * * *

On some level, Novak is aware that Roger and Stan have had something resembling a relationship.  It has definitely been an on-again, off-again thing.  He never asks details but their families know each other so well that it's not exactly a shock.

He's not surprised Roger is following the action when he and Stan play in the quarterfinal.  He is thrown for a loop when he finds out Roger's new nickname for Stan is "Stanimal".

Novak sits alone in the hotel room, able to picture Roger watching that match.  Roger's hand would be wandering, unable to contain any excitement as _this time_ Stan was able to close it out.

* * * * *

There is no bigger shock than when Novak finds out, along with the rest of the world, about Rafa's back.  Stan is already up a set in the final but this... might be real.  Fact #3 is now truly into play.

He hasn't been in contact with Roger since losing to Stan but he absolutely must now.  Roger is watching as well as tweeting along so Novak fires off a private message:

_hows this for u?_

The reply is quick:

 _not bad at all :)_ followed up by the Swiss side of Roger adding: _poor rafa._

They haven't talked about Roger's reactions when Stan is on this level but this would be the right time to ask, while Roger is all distracted.

_are u alone?_

_no but really wish i was.  could be... embarrassing._

Novak laughs out loud.  Roger is way too polite in a public setting so even this admission is beyond expectation.

_wont be at dc._

_too bad.  i think i will.  stan will need my help._

_what type of help?_

_jealous much?_ followed by _don't worry.  you're first._ followed by _call you later.  be alone._


End file.
